riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MatrixirtaM/Rozdział 11 - Kasjerka rzuca się na mnie
Zapraszam na jedenasty rozdział :-) - Halo! - zawołał znajomy głos - Pobudka! Wstałem gwałtownie i otworzyłem oczy. Leżałem na trawie. Obok mnie była Rachel, która najwyraźniej też została obudzona przed chwilą. Nad nami stał Tedd... już gotowy do naszej dalszej wędrówki. Był pełen energii i zapału. Miał na sobie wielki plecak Rachel. Namiotu nigdzie nie było. Satyr pewnie już go złożył. - Chodźcie! - zawołał - Pora już iść! Wstałem na nogi i pomogłem Rachel podnieść się. Była bardzo zaspana. Rozjrzałem się dookoła. W parku było niewiele osób. W oddali było słychać ćwierkanie ptaków. Mimo, że był to dopiero poranek, słońce już grzało bardzo mocno. Kiedy Rachel się trochę przebudziła, ruszyliśmy. Mieliśmy tylko moją niedawno kupioną mapę Ameryki. Brakowało nam tylko środku transportu. Teraz musieliśmy iść na zachód do stanu Nevada, gdzie znajduje się Las Vegas. Chodzenie na boso wcale mi nie ułatwiało tego zadania. Bałem się, że zaraz stanę na czymś ostrym i pokaleczę sobie całą stopę. Ale próbowałem nie zwracać na to uwagę. Szliśmy już od przeszło dziesięciu minut. Byliśmy nadal w Manhattanie. Dookoła było bardzo dużo sklepów wszelkiego rodzaju. Sklepy spożywcze, kioski, restauracje. Nagle po drugiej stronie ulicy zauważyłem sklep z butami. Poczułem ulgę. - Możemy na chwilę tam wejść? - zapytałem - Nie mam zamiaru chodzić na boso. - Nie ma problemu - odezwał się Tedd - Ja poczekam na zewnątrz, a wy idźcie. Weszliśmy do sklepu i szybko pobiegłem po pierwsze, lepsze tenisówki. Rachel stała już przy kasie. Dobiegłem do niej i położyłem buty na ladzie. Nagle podeszła do nas kasjerka. Miała długie ciemne włosy. Wyglądała na bardzo młodą studentkę. Na plakietce było napisane ,,Alice". - To wszystko? - zapytała - Będzie piętnaście dolarów. Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem. Byłem absolutnie spłukany. Miałem w kieszeni tylko ze dwa dolary. - Rachel - szepnąłem - Masz troche forsy? Kiedy będę mógł to ci zwróce. - Już sprawdzam - pogrzebała w kieszeniach i wyciągnęła kilka monet, ale to nie była ta... waluta? - Przykro mi. Mam tylko drachmy, greckie monety... - Takie też przyjmujemy - szybko odezwała się kasjerka, po czym wzięła pieniądze z dłoni Rachel - Dziękujemy za zakup. Zapraszamy ponownie. - Czy to nie jest troche dziwne? - szepnęła do mnie Rachel, kiedy już zawracaliśmy - Też tak sądzę - odpowiedziałem Już mieliśmy wyjść, kiedy nagle drzwi się zamknęły. Wszystkie szyby zamieniły się magicznie w lustra, tak że nie można było zobaczyć drugiej strony. Widziałem tylko moje odbicie. Byliśmy uwięzieni. - Chyba nie myśleliście, że damy wam tak łatwo odejść? - powiedziała kasjerka o imieniu Alice - Mamy dużo spraw do omówienia... Synu Niebios. - Kenny - zmartwiła się Rachel - to pułapka! Nagle do sali weszły kolejne dwie dziewczyny. Patrzyły na nas jakby chciały nas zaraz zaatakować. Nagle ciała całej trójki zaczęły się zmieniać. Skóra zrobiła się jakaś blada. Oczy zmieniły kolor na krwistą czerwień. Zęby zamieniły się kły. - O nie! - zawołała Rachel - To są Empuzy! Żywią się ludzkim mięsem! - Właśnie... wyrocznio - odezwała się kasjerka, która miała na plakietce imię ,,Carmen" - Ale my nie chcemy waszego mięsa. Nasz PAN prosił abyśmy was jemu dostarczyli. Mówił, że tu będziecie. Nie umrzecie... Na razie. Nagle trzecia Empuza o imieniu ,,Samantha" rzuciła się na mnie. Opadłem na ziemie. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Jak ją pokonać? Zauważyłem wtedy jak Carmen rzuciła się Rachel. Ta odrazu ją odepchnęła jakby już miała z tymi potworami kiedyś do czynienia. Ale ja miałem teraz inny problem. Samantha chciała wyssać ze mnie krew. Nagle obnażyła kły. Dość tego. Kopnąłem ją z całych sił i poleciała do tyłu. Szybko wstałem i pobiegłem w jej kierunku. Obok stał wielki regał z butami. Stanąłem po drugiej stronie i zepchnąłem mebel na Empuzę, po czym jej ciało zamieniło się w pył. Pozostały tylko dwie. Poszedłem pomóc Rachel, która walczyła z Alice. Jednak drogę zagrodziła mi Carmen. Już miała mnie zaatakować. Jednak zauważyłem obok mnie łyżkę do butów. Nie miałem innego wyboru. Chwyciłem łyżkę i zacząłem dźgać w Empuzę, aż ta też zamieniła się w pył. Rachel spojrzała na mnie z podziwem. Podbiegłem do niej. Ale gdzie była Alice? Byłem pewien, że ją gdzieś przed chwilą widziałem. Nagle Rachel krzyknęła: - Kenny, za tobą! Odwróciłem się. Stała tam Alice z długim nożem w ręku. Miała bardzo złowieszczy uśmiech. Nagle się rozbiegła i skoczyła w moim kierunku. Chwila i przebiłaby moje ciało. - Kenny! - krzyknęła Rachel - uważaj! Zamknąłem oczy. Podniosłem rękę w kierunku Empuzy i skupiłem się. Po czym krzyknąłem: - Stój! Nastała cisza. Otworzyłem oczy i zauważyłem lewitującą w miejcu Alice. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Poprostu lewitowała w miejscu jakieś pół metra ode mnie. Nie mogłem się uspokoić. Alice lewitowała. Ona nie mogła się ruszyć. To była moja robota? Najwyraźniej tak. I wten oto sposób odkryłem nową moc. - Zostaw mnie! - krzyczała Empuza - Zostaw! - Nie ma sprawy - powiedziałem, po czym machnąłem ręką z całych sił w lewo. Alice poleciała i walnęła głową w ścianę. Wtem zamieniła się w pył jak jej koleżanki. Odwróciłem się do Rachel. Wyglądała jak jakaś wariatka. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy i opadniętą szczenę. Nie dziwiłem się jej. Też bym tak zareagował. - Co ty... Jak... to...? - nie mogła dokończyć - Ty potrafisz przenosić... różne rzeczy... również za pomocą... umysłu? Też mnie to dziwiło. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. A więc to ,,Umysł" jest moją mocą? Dzięki niemu potrafię, tworzyć lub przenosić różne rzeczy. A może to nie wszystko...? Dziwiło mnie jednak jaki to ma związek z moim ojcem... Uranosem. - Powinniśmy już stąd iść - powiedziałem - Porozmawiajmy później. Tedd pewnie na nas czeka. Rachel kiwnęła głową. Już zawracaliśmy, kiedy na ladzie zauważyłem jakąś liste, która przykuła moją uwagę. Zerknąłem na nią. Wyglądała tak: LISTA OBOWIĄZKÓW ALICE: 1) Zwabić Syna Niebios 2) Ogłuszyć go wraz z towarzyszami 3) Zaprowadzić herosa do ,,Niebiańskiej Areny" - Niebiańska Arena? - zdziwiła się Rachel - Tak, i mam wrażenie, że to może być jakaś wskazówka. - Może masz rację, ale słuchaj - powiedziała - Alice wspominała coś o jakimś Panie... Czy myślisz, że mówiła o...? - Tak - zgodziłem się - Uranos nas widzi... obserwuje każdy nasz ruch... wysyła już po nas całą jego armię... Musimy już uciekać. Rachel się ze mną zgodziła. Nagle zaczął wyć alarm. Uciekliśmy szybko ze sklepu. Drzwi były już otwarte. Rozejrzeliśmy się dookoła, szukając Satyra, jednak nigdzie go nie było. Bardzo wam dziękuje. Ponownie prosze was o komentarze. Wchodźcie też na moją stronę na bloggerze, aby dowiedzięć się więcej o bohaterach i wiele woęcej. Link: http://syn-nieba.blogspot.com Dziękije i zapraszam we Wtorek o 11:30 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania